Dail'Kanaar
Dail'Kanaar (Pronounced: DEL KUH-NAR), or by his birth name Dail Seroska Demrega, is the son of Vayla Demrega and Zel Demrega and also the step-son of Nel'Kanaar. He is also a Corporal of the Migrant Fleet Marines, the step-father of Perin'Tagon, and currently is is a romantic relationship with his captain, Sero'Zoyu. Early Life Dail was born aboard the FP1 Vilio, a multi-species ship. His conception was the result of being created (Likely grown in a growth tank without the need of a quarian surrogate) through a synthetically created quarian female ovary. His growth took an entire year with the help of the ships fertility experts and three people who specialized assisted reproduction technology. Though born as Dail, he was given two additional names: D ale and Seroska as means of crew member identification. Dail himself often kept his given name and would often dislike most who don't call him by that. For most of his life, he would be given daily tests from his mother, a part of his life he would grow to hate. At age seven, batarian slavers attack the FP1 Vilio, killing all the crew members, men, women, and children, including other batarians who lived on the ship. His father died while defending his wife who was placing Dail in an escape pod. The ship was destroyed within minutes of being boarded and the slavers left the destruction. Dail fortunately was found by a quarian pilgrim, Nel'Kanaar, who was returning to the fleet. Nel spotted the explosion and proceeded to investigate, only to find an escape pod, holding a lonely Dail. Nel decided to put him in his care but the decision was to the crew captain. Dail adjusted to the constant mocking of his father's fellow crew members and the overwhelming rejection from fellow child members. Search for Mother Reaching the age of an adult, Dail immediately embarked on his pilgrimage to search for his mother. The fleet, was on the approach of using a mass relay to leave the system and Dail quickly took the opportunity to scout the planet below. On the planet's surface, he found the remains of the FP1 Vilio, his childhood homeship. Searching through the wreckage, he discovered the AI developed by the crew, then with the help of it, was able to find an abandoned hanger base made by the Alliance, a former stealth freighter shipyard. Dail was able to find a intact freighter and head for the Citadel to continue his search. Upon using the mass relay that will take him to the Citadel, the ship scanner spots a distress signal, and fails to see means to just leave it. He lands to where the signal originated, only to be injured by an unseen force. He begins to lose consciousness but is saved by a mysterious figure. Dail wakes up aboard the ship in a self-made medical bay and see's a asari, who greets him by telling her name and reason of being present on the planet. A brief conversation later, Dail notices his mask is missing and panics at the fear of contracting an illness. The asari however points him to recently used canisters with the "84965/SWQ" sign, that was developed to improve a quarians immune system. Dail continues his journey to the Citadel. Battle of the Citadel and Separation 4 weeks after being reunited with his mother, Saren, along with his geth armada, attacked the Citadel. He and his mother are rescued by Sal Polaris, their human friend. Throughout the escape, Dail was forced to kill krogan hired mercs, unknown to him at the time, all his encounters are recorded. After the attack, he was taken into custody by C-Sec and charged with murder, thievery, and property damage along with the possibility of the death penalty. Despite the lack of evidence against him, he was forced to remain off the Citadel forever, to the displeasure of his mother. Life as a Father After an unknown accident in the Cenus' weapon stockpile, resulting in the injury's of several crew members and 2 presumed quarian deaths, Dail offered to care for Perin'Tagon, the surviving child of his parents deaths. Starting the life as a father was very hard for Dail, since he had no experience in caring for someone very young. Appearance Dail was the same height as most quarian men, without his limp leg. He wore a dark-green environment suit which was the notable distinction of him. Due to the genetic enhancements by his father, Zel Demrega, that he inherited, he was able to live out of his suit, only for extended periods of time. Dail bears many same facial features of his father that could make him be mistaken as his father. As a result of his synthetic creation, even though care was taken to ensure he was not to be born with birth defects, his left femur was left underdeveloped. Causing him to limp uncontrollably. Relationships Vayla Demrega (Human Mother) The woman responsible for his birth and life, Dail personally holds serious feelings to his mother, however his feelings are somewhat strained due to the constant medical "procedures" done to him as a child before he was separated from her. At times during his life, this would make him believe he was created by her to be nothing but an experiment. Zel Demrega (Biological Father) Dail was based off his father's DNA; but modified to be born different. Dail held great feelings to his father, who would often care for Dail and act as emotional support during his procedures by his human mother. The death of his father encouraged Dail to be a better father to Perin, after he was placed in his care. Next to his mother, Dail holds his father's memory very dearly. Nel'Kanaar (Step-Father) Like his biological father, Dail held great regard for his step-father who he saw as a good figure at the beginning of his teenage years; to the closing days of his childhood. Sero'Zoyu (Friend/Partner) Sero acts as a good friend and squadmate to Dail as he adjusts to returning to the fleet after once again being separated from his mother. However, like his mother's strained relationship, Dail's feelings for Sero are difficult to express due to her need to commonly ask him where he came from. Other than that, he has barely come to terms to accept her as a romantic partner. Perin'Tagon (Step-Son) Like his step-father, Nel'Kanaar, Dail was in his steps as an inexperienced parent who had never take upon the responsibilities of a father. Dail does his best to care for him even in troubled times, when he usually gives him his set of food to him. Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Dantanius Category:Destination Category:Male